Hello Again
by objection234
Summary: When Lord Death decides to open a new campus in the Bermuda Triangle, two old friends reunite! But a certain pair of snakes are going to throw the Elemental Nations into chaos. Eventual Naruto/Maka.
1. Prologue

**I do not own Soul Eater or Naruto.**

I should note that this story takes place in an alternate universe…

Point in Timelines: Medusa has just "died", escaping in the form of a snake, and Naruto has just returned from the Wave mission.

Original concept inspired by GFLI's Dear Maka, and LoveRomance34's Friends Reunited.

-x-x-x-

There was an unusual quiet calm over DWMA.

Unusual in the sense that DWMA is never quiet, nor calm.

Weapons and Meisters passed each other in the hall without a word.

"You hear me world! Black*Star never gives up!"

Except Black Star. Black Star doesn't give a sh*t.

Everyone was either tense and had their guard up, or was afraid at what would happen next.

Kinda' hard to stay focused when there's a Kishin on the loose.

And the madness wavelengths were spreading.

Across the world, outbreaks of Kishin Eggs began to increase dramatically.

- x - x - x -

Death stood silently in front of his mirror, watching intently.

"Hm…"

"What is it Lord Death?" questioned Spirit.

"Tell me Spirit," he said without turning, "What do you know of the Bermuda Triangle?"

- x - x - x -

"Hokage-sama, are you certain that we should have the Chunin Exams _now_? Especially with these monster outbreaks?" questioned a man in dark sunglasses and a black bandanna.

"Yes Ebisu-san. The Exams are always held this time of year, and it's not going to stop now," said the aged man in the white and red robes.

A man with ridiculously spiky silver hair appeared in a swirl of smoke and leaves.

"Yo."

"Ah, Kakashi, right on time."

"Really? I'm almost certain that I'm 3 hours late," said the masked man.

"Well, I made sure to tell you that the meeting was 3 hours earlier than it actually is," said the Hokage, a smile on his face.

"You clever bastard," he muttered.

"What was that, Hatake?"

The man immediately straightened up, saluting the man.

"You are one clever bastard, SIR!" he shouted.

"That's more like it."

He turned his attention to the others there.

"Now, I'm certain you are all aware of the reason you are here."

"To nominate Genin for the Chunin Exams, sir," came the voices of all the Jonin in unison.

- x - x - x -

Naruto drummed his fingers on his table, waiting for something, _anything_ to happen.

Seriously! He and his team waited **3 hours** for their sensei, only for him to tell them they had the day off!

Why even call them to the bridge in person, when he could've delivered the message instead!?

Storing his thoughts for later, he leapt off the chair, deciding to eat before going out to train.

He grabbed a miso cup ramen from his cabinet, and put some water on the stove.

And he was just about to sit down again, when the familiar clunk of his mail being put through the door came.

It was a newspaper that fell to the ground.

"Here! Not that you could read it ANYWAY, YOU DAMN DEMON!" came the voice of the mailman.

"Good to see you too, Hiroshi," he muttered under his breath.

Picking up the newspaper, and unrolling it, revealed the cover image of another one of those monsters being gutted.

And in doing so, caused a small envelope to fall out.

The top was a dark red, the bottom pure black, separated by a jagged symmetric line. The lower right had a white cartoonish skull design. It seemed to be glued, if the lack of tape was any indication.

'_Heh. She always loved the taste of glue on these things.'_

Carefully, he gently opened the envelope, being cautious not to tear it.

Inside was a neatly written letter addressed to him.

_Dear Naruto,_

_ I believe these monsters you described are the monsters we hunt here at Shibusen. They are demons known as Kishin Eggs, and eat human souls._

_ The original Kishin, has recently awoken. I can only assume that this is the cause of the recent outbreaks._

_ By the way, how have you guys been getting rid of these things? And when they are killed, what do you do with the leftover Kishin egg? Usually, if the energy is not absorbed by a demon-weapon in time, the demon _can, _and _**will**_ reform._

_I recommend consulting Lord Death about this. You remember his number, right?_

'How could I forget? 42-42-564, whenever you want to knock on Death's Door.'

_Hope to see you soon. I really miss you._

_ - Scythe Meister Maka Albarn_

- x - x - x -

It was 6:30 A.M. in Death City.

A young ash-blonde girl walked from the door, shut it, threw her coat on the rack, and jumped face-first into the couch.

The white-haired male in the kitchen looked up from his soggy bowl of cereal.

"Where'd you go so early?" he asked, boredom evident in his voice.

"Post office," she said, peeling herself of the leather cushion.

"Why so early?" he asked, scooping another spoonful.

"Wouldn't the better question relate as to why _you _are up so early?" she asked, turning herself over.

"Meh, Blair woke me up," he said, shrugging.

He finished the rest and downed the milk in three gulps.

"So what's so important that you had to send it at 6:30 in the morning?"

Silence followed.

Sighing, she stood up, and walked across the floor to her room.

"A letter to a friend."

She closed the door behind her.

- x - x - x -

He breathed on the small bathroom mirror, causing it to fog up.

Quickly, he wrote in the number.

_Shi-ni, Shi-ni, Go-Roku-Shi._

The mirror rippled, before his image started to distort, before being replaced by a mass of black spikes with a cartoonish white "skull" mask.

He bowed to the image before him.

"Shinigami-sama."

"Hello, Hello Naruto-kun! How's it going?"

"Not well. I'm sure you're aware of the monster outbreaks?"

The God's face/mask turned serious.

"Yes, I'm well aware. Don't worry, the solution is already underway."

The mirror rippled again, signifying the end of the call.

- x - x - x -

"…Stein?"

"Yes?" said the scientist, his head looking up from his work.

"Convene the Death Scythes."

'Crap, Crap, CRAP! Does this mean I'm getting a staff reassignment?' thought the red haired man behind him, 'NononONONO! I've made some progress with Maka already! I can't afford to leave now!'

"…Something wrong, Spirit?" asked the Doctor, directing his statement to the man huddled up, crying in the corner.

"No, not at all," he said, straightening himself.

'MAAAAAKAAAAAA!'

- x - x - x -

The blonde walked out of the bathroom, and stared out the open window.

"I have a feeling…. that things are going to take a turn for the better."

He turned and walked out of the room.

'Yeah. Better **real** soon."

- x - x - x -

AN: Hot darn, its been a while.

This idea has been in my head for quite some time. It was just a matter of actually writing it.

Mystic Naruto Chapter 3, and The Tail of Naruto Uzumaki chapter 4 should be out soon.

'Till Then!

-Objection234 (Akane Sasu Sora on YouTube)


	2. Chapter 1: Attack

**I do not own Soul Eater or Naruto.**

**Hey guys! This story's gonna be getting frequent updates! Go nuts!**

**And look out for the HIMYM reference!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_**I have a feeling things will get better."**_

"_**Better real soon…"**_

**(*SHRIEK*)**

'Okay, maybe not.'

Grabbing his headband from the table, her rushed out the door.

- x - x - x -

"Okay, I found them," came a monotone voice.

Death turned to find Stein with Azusa, Marie, Spirit, and Justin.

"Alright, we're all here. Now we can begi—"

"…Will someone take his earbuds out?"

- x - x - x -

'Another morning, another monster outbreak. Great.'

He dodged another flurry of swipes from his deformed looking opponent, and in one motion, pulled a kunai from his pouch, and slashed through the monster's neck, effectively decapitating it.

The severed head fell to the ground, its slimy tongue slipping out of its mouth, exposing jagged teeth and enlarged canines, before turning into a series of black strips and exploding.

And it left the ruby-red cracked soul behind.

Looking around, and seeing that his fellow shinobi, who happened to be present during the initial outbreak, take down the others, he ran to their side, leaving the exposed soul floating aimlessly.

He charged in, throwing a kunai into the throat of a fallen monster, silencing its cries of pain, before turning at the sound of one of his own going down.

The Chuunin had been knocked down by one of the monsters, and pinned down by its metal claws. Its jaw opened wide, revealing the same long, slimy tongue and sharp teeth as the last one. The man's eyes went wide before shutting tightly, waiting for death.

Thinking quickly, Naruto grabbed a Fuuma Shuriken from his pack, and chucked it as hard as he could.

It sliced the descending monster clean in two, its face going through an array of emotions: hunger, to surprise, to pain, to rage in a matter of seconds, before exploding in a shower of black ribbons.

When he realized the pain never came, the Chuunin opened his eyes and sighed in relief, releasing the breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"(*Pant Pant*) Thank God."

"Yeah, you're welcome," deadpanned Naruto.

He smiled, "Thanks Naruto."

(*cue Nice Guy pose*) "No prob."

- x - x - x -

(Speaking of the Nice Guy pose, Meanwhile….)

"YOSH! Genin-kun is most youthful in assisting his comrades!" came the voice of a green-clad Genin.

"Yes Lee! We must finish in one blow as well to match his youthfulness!"

"OSSU!"

The two males split up, kicking the heads off Kishin Eggs.

- x - x - x –

_Flashback…._

(Secret Bunker in The Land of Rice Paddies, 3 weeks ago….)

"So yeah, rent Crocodile Dundee 3! I saw it on cable last night, and it totally holds up!" exclaimed an Oto Jonin.

"I dunno' Zaku. I saw those movies as a kid, and let me tell you—"

(*SSSSSS*)

"Holy crap! Did you see that?"

"Yeah man. It's a snake. You should be used to it by now."

"Really? I haven't seen any."

"…How long have you been working here exactly?"

"Since I was 6! And I have never see—Oh, hey Kin," said Zaku to his passing teammate.

The woman smiled at him, "Hey Zaku. Dosu."

The duo continued walking, before Zaku stopped.

"What?"

"Hey, did Kin seem kinda' weird?"

"If you're referring to how she actually smiled for once, then yes."

Further down the dark hall, the woman had the same kind expression on her face, before her eyes glowed gold, and a black wisp of energy escaped her open mouth, seemingly frozen in an insane grin.

_End Flashback._

- x - x - x -

"Welp, looks like we're done here."

"Hey, Fuzzy Brow, send for ANBU, will ya'?" Izumo said, gesturing to Lee with an Egg in his hand.

"Hai! And if I don't make it in 30 seconds, I will run all the way to Suna and back on my pinkies!"

"That's the spirit Lee! And if I don't make it in 30 seconds, I will do the same while balancing an Akimichi on both feet!"

"OSSU!"

And the two enthusiastic ninja were off.

While that was happening, the remaining uninjured ninja collected the souls and placed them in a small pile.

Naruto jumped over the nearby pile of rubble from the recent carnage, and grabbed the soul of the Kishin Egg he killed with his bare hand.

The second it touched his skin, it glowed, before sinking into it completely.

Huh.

- x - x - x -

"A-and what would be the purpose of this new campus, Shinigami-sama?"

"Well, it seems as though there have been massive outbreaks of Kishin Eggs since Asura's little disappearing act. What does that tell you?"

Marie looked up in understanding, "The Kishin's hiding there, isn't he?"

"Correct," he said, turning back to the mirror.

"I believe that using the new campus as a cover, we can expose the nation hiding the Kishin, and create a new batch of Death Scythes on the side, using the Kishin Eggs," he suggested.

"…And who would you have on this new campus, sir?"

"We'll send our strongest meisters – that's 1 to 3 stars, mind you – to the country, and by tracking the locations of the outbreaks, pinpoint the location of the Kishin. Sound fair?"

The 5 present nodded.

"Good, now Spirit?"

'Urk!'

"…It seems your little stint as Stein's weapon will have to go on a little while longer. Azusa will stay with me. Stein, Spirit, Marie, Sid, and Stein's EAT class should all be sent immediately."

'Stein's class? That includes Maka! YES!'

"Pardon me, Lord Death, but what of the Demon Sword?"

"…He will remain here under my supervision. I believe it's for the best, given his…erm, her….which is it exactly?"

'Well, on one side Crona wears a dress, has pink hair, and sounds like a girl. On the other….where be her tits?' Spirit thought.

"No one knows, can we please move on?"

"Agreed."

- x - x - x -

"Hey, Naruto, can you put these in the sack for me?" asked Kotetsu.

"Huh?! Oh yeah! Right! Sure!..."

"…Is something wrong? You're kinda' jumpy."

"Nononono, nothing's wrong….."

'Dammit, what the hell does this mean? Absorbing people's souls, am I like them?'

He grasped the sack, and closed his fist tightly around the opening, enough for his fingernails to dig into his palms, drawing blood.

Making sure no one was looking, he tried to be quick and throw them in, in order to reduce the amount of time he was in contact with them.

It didn't work.

By the end, there was an empty sack, tied and closed, with the Eggs mysteriously vanishing.

Great.

The ANBU called in swooped down and took it away, to Death knows where.

'(*sigh*) This day just keeps getting better and better….'

- x - x - x -

**HEEEEEY GUYS!**

**Objection234 again, with another update! So what is Naruto exactly? A Meister? A Weapon? Or maybe neither? You'll find out soon!**

'**Till then!**

**-Objection234 (Akane Sasu Sora on YouTube).**


End file.
